bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Trophies
Trophies are awarded when completing certain requirements in Bloodborne. Bloodborne Trophies Platinum *'Bloodborne' - "All trophies acquired. Hats off!" Gold *'Yharnam Sunrise' - "You lived through the hunt, and saw another day." *'Honoring Wishes' - "Captivated by the Moon Presence, you pledge to watch over the Hunter's Dream." *'Childhood's Beginning' - "You became an infant Great One, lifting humanity into its next childhood." *'Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen' - "Defeat Yharnam, Blood Queen of the Old Labyrinth." *'Hunter's Essence' - "Acquire all hunter weapons." *'Hunter's Craft' - "Acquire all special hunter tools." Silver *'Weapon Master' - "Acquire a weapon of the highest level." *'Blood Gem Master' - "Acquire an extremely precious blood gem." *'Rune Master' - "Acquire an extremely precious Caryll Rune." *'Cainhurst' - "Gain entry to Cainhurst, the lost and ruined castle." *'The Choir' - "Gain entry to the realm of the Choir, the high stratum of the Healing Church." *'The Source of the Dream' - "Discover the abandoned old workshop, the source of the Hunter's Dream." *'Nightmare Lecture Building' - "Gain entry into the Byrgenwerth lecture building, that drifts within the realm of nightmare." Bronze *'Father Gascoigne' - "Defeat the beast that once was Father Gascoigne." *'Vicar Amelia' - "Defeat the beast that once was Vicar Amelia." *'Shadow of Yharnam' - "Defeat Shadow of Yharnam." *'Rom, the Vacuous Spider' - "Defeat Great One: Rom, the Vacuous Spider." *'The One Reborn' - "Defeat the One Reborn." *'Micolash, Host of the Nightmare' - "Defeat Micolash, Host of the Nightmare." *'Mergo's Wet Nurse' - "Defeat Great One: Mergo's Wet Nurse." *'Cleric Beast' - "Defeat Cleric Beast." *'Blood-starved Beast' - "Defeat Blood-starved Beast." *'The Witch of Hemwick' - "Defeat the Witch of Hemwick." *'Darkbeast Paarl' - "Defeat Darkbeast Paarl." *'Amygdala' - "Defeat Great One: Amygdala." *'Martyr Logarius' - "Defeat Martyr Logarius." *'Celestial Emissary' - "Defeat Great One: Celestial Emissary." *'Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos' - "Defeat Great One: Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos." *'Blood Gem Contact' - "Acquire a blood gem that imbues hunter weapons with special strength." *'Rune Contact' - "Acquire a Caryll Rune that endows hunters with special strength." *'Chalice of Pthumeru' - "Acquire the Chalice of Pthumeru that seals the catacombs that form a web deep below Yharnam." *'Chalice of Ailing Loran' - "Acquire the Chalice of Ailing Loran that seals the tragic land lost to the sands." *'Chalice of Isz' - "Acquire the Great Chalice of Isz that seals the home of the cosmic kin." Bloodborne: The Old Hunters Trophies Gold *'Old Hunter's Essence' - "Acquire all old hunter weapons." Silver *'Orphan of Kos' - "Defeat Great One: Orphan of Kos." Bronze *'Ludwig, the Holy Blade' - "Defeat the beast that was once Ludwig, the Holy Blade." *'Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower' - "Defeat Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower." *'Living Failures' - "Defeat the failed attempts to become Great Ones." *'Laurence, the First Vicar' - "Defeat the beast that was once Laurence, the First Vicar." Notes *The Bronze trophies for bosses are divided into non-optional, starting with "Father Gascoigne" and ending with "Mergo's Wet Nurse", while the optional boss trophies start with the "Cleric Beast" and end with "Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos". *Defeating bosses will earn a Bronze trophy, with only a few exceptions: **Defeating the Orphan of Kos awards players with a Silver trophy. **Defeating Gehrman, the First Hunter, the Moon Presence, or Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen, awards players with a Gold Trophy. *Technically speaking, acquiring all trophies is quite straightforward when compared with other games in the Souls' series. Trivia *The hardest achievement to get in game is likely the gold trophy of the main game, "Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen". This stems from the fact that, to get it, players must go through the entirety of the Pthumerian type Chalices, most notably the Cursed and Defiled Chalice, known for its incredibly difficult boss fights. In short, it's not the boss fight with Yharnam herself that is hard. The real challenge is the extent one must go to even get to the fight. Category:Trophies